


А что если?..

by Abygael



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crazy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание (читай: предупреждение): Трэш, угар и содомия. Автора не бить. Его покусал бешеный триббл, а у мозгового слизня началась аллергия. </p><p>Очень отдаленный кроссовер с "Тарзаном". Что, если шаттл, в котором летела Вайнона Кирк с новорожденным Джимом, разбился на отдаленной планете, и мальчика воспитали...</p><p>- Гориллы,<br/>- На'Ви,<br/>- Орионцы,<br/>- Ромуланцы,<br/>- Трибблы,<br/>- Мозговые слизни,<br/>- Эльфы,<br/>- Клингоны,<br/>- ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	А что если?..

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 2 реверс.  
> Отрекаюсь от всего. Пришельцы заставили меня сделать это. Я не виноват.

...А что если совершенно случайно шаттл, в котором летела Вайнона Кирк с новорожденным Джимом, оказался неисправен и отбился от прочих выживших, улетев совсем – ну совсем – другом направлении? И что, если он совершил аварийную посадку на некую обитаемую – или необитаемую, как знать? – планету. Предположим, при падении шаттла мать Джима трагически погибает – или не погибает, как знать? – но, в любом случае, юный Джим Кирк попадает на совершенно другую планету, к совершенно другим существам, которые, конечно же, не могут оставить бедного ребенка без присмотра берут заботы о его воспитании на себя…  
И вот, спустя десятилетия, звездный корабль NCC-17 USS Enterprise с исследовательской миссией – а может, и не исследовательской – высаживает на планету научную группу во главе с неким вулканцем…  
Может, конечно, все было совсем не так…  
Но что было бы, если бы Джима Кирка усыновили, например…

* * *

1\. …На'Ви.

Джим: Я тебя вижу...  
Спок: Это очевидно, я стою перед тобой.  
Джим: Блин. Спок, ты всю романтику сбиваешь!  
Спок: Прошу прощения?  
Джим: А, к черту. Забудь. Просто поцелуй меня.  
Спок: Могу ли я напомнить, что сейчас не время и не место? Кажется, твои соплеменники как раз собираются казнить доктора Маккоя.  
Джим: Бля! Прошу прощения, Спок. Ребята, отставить, это свой!!!  
Спок: *целует Джима*  
Джим: Эй! Ты же вроде что-то говорил про то, что тут не время и не место?  
Спок: Я тоже тебя вижу, Джим.  
*счастливо смотрят друг на друга*  
Маккой: ЭЙ! ВЫ ТАМ! А как же я?! Меня кто-нибудь освобождать собирается!?

* * *

2….Трибблы.

*Спока похищают клингоны*.  
Джим: *издает боевой клич трибблов* Курлык-курлык-курлык!!!  
*Клингоны в ужасе шарахаются*.  
Джим: *мурлычет и медленно приближается к клингонам*  
Вождь клингонов: *медленно отходит назад, потеряв дар речи от ужаса*  
Джим: *мурлычет и трется о вождя клингонов, тот шарахается в обморок, его честь попрана, члены клингонской команды спешно делают себе харакири*  
Спок: *мрачнее тучи* Мне кажется, это было излишним, Джим.  
Джим: Курлык! *жмется к Споку, тот гладит его по голове*  
Маккой: Эй! ВЫ ТАМ! Может, хватит уже?! Развяжите меня!!! Кто-нибудь!!!

* * *

3\. Классический вариант:

Джим: *хватает Спока и утаскивает в джунгли, издавая громкий клич*  
Спок: Очаровательно. Это клич самца гориллы-антропоида!  
Джим: *пишет письмо* "Я – Джим, из Джунглей. Я хочу вас. Я ваш. Вы мой. Мы будем здесь всегда жить вместе в моем доме. Я буду носить вам самые лучшие плоды, самых нежных оленей, самую вкусную дичь, которая скитается по джунглям. Я буду охотиться для вас. Я – величайший из охотников джунглей. Я буду сражаться за Вас. Я – самый могучий из бойцов джунглей. Вы С’чн Т’чай Спок – я это узнал из вашего письма. Когда вы увидите это, вы будете знать, что это для вас и что Джим, из племени обезьян, любит вас."  
Спок: Очаровательно. Какова процентная вероятность того, что этот Homo Sapiens выжил в одиночестве в джунглях и при этом самостоятельно выучился письму? Поразительно!  
Джим: *страстно целует Спока*  
Спок: Хмм... ярко выраженный собственнический инстинкт. Пожалуй, стоит продолжить эксперимент... *отвечает на поцелуй*  
Маккой: *связанный, уносится в неизвестном направлении дикарями-каннибалами*: ПОМОГИТЕ!!!

* * *  
4\. …Мозговые слизни:

Джим: Какой удивительный мозг! Я никогда не видел ничего подобного! Я почти уверен... я влюблен!  
Спок: *смущенно зеленеет от похвалы*  
Джим: Я больше не могу ждать! Наконец-то я докажу всем! *присасывается*  
Мама-слизень: Кхм-кхм. Джимми, вообще-то мозг не там. Ну, конечно, если тебе нравится...  
Маккой: *прячась в лазарете, записывает на диктофон* Я должен сделать вакцину! Я должен что-то сделать! Они заполонили Энтерпрайз, и если так продолжится и дальше, они выжрут мозги у всех нас!!! Вы бы видели, что стало с Сулу! Он заперся в оранжерее и его цветок… впрочем, не буду вдаваться в эти ужасающие подобности! А наши женщины... лейтенант Ухура и медсестра Чепэл заперлись в комнате отдыха и, периодически хихикая, пишут... черт возьми, я даже не хочу знать, про что они пишут! Мне достаточно того, что я знаю, про кого! И этого мне слишком много... нет, они прорываются, они... не подходите, не подходите, нееееееееееееет... *помехи, вызов по комму* - Мистер Чехов, не зайдете ли ко мне в лазарет?..

* * *  
5\. …Эльфы.

Джим: О, Спок, о Остроухий, прекраснобровый!  
Ты - светоч логики в темном мире,  
Твои мысли стремительнее ярких молний,  
Что озаряют небо предгрозовое!  
Спок:*подыгрывает на лютне*  
Джим: Предвижу изгибы судьбы крутые,  
Погибель грядет, зло не дремлет, помни!  
Окрасятся кровью твои ладони,  
Подобно алмазам сверкают ланиты,  
От горьких слез твоих... предрекаю!  
Спок *подыгрывает на лютне*  
Маккой: ребят, может, хватит?  
Джим: Но сердце героя не устрашится,  
Найдутся соратники, что в логово зверя,  
С тобой устремятся, о сердце пустыни!  
И будет с тобою твой преданный Тхи'ла!  
Спок *подыгрывает на лютне*  
Маккой: Джим, прошу тебя, я больше не могу слушать эту чушь!  
Джим *надрывно*  
Взвоют трубы огненных горнов,  
Подобно птицам крылатым железным,  
Взмоют в пустынное небо шкатулки,  
Которые самое ценное прячут!  
Застонет, взрыдает купель поколений...  
Спок: *подыгрывает на лютне*  
Маккой: Кто-нибудь, заткните его, пожалуйста!!!

* * *

6\. …Ромуланцы:  
Нерон: Джим, мальчик мой, ты должен убить Спока.  
Джим: Да, отец! *внимательно оглядывает вулканца, тот внимательно оглядывает его в ответ*  
Джим: Отец, я не могу его убить, он слишком красивый.  
Нерон: Как ты посмел меня ослушаться! Я же твой отец!  
Спок: Джим, он не твой настоящий отец!  
Джим: Как это он не мой отец?!  
Дарт Вейдер: *тяжело дышит* Я ТВОЙ ОТЕЦ!  
Доктор Маккой: Лейтенант Сулу, я попрошу вас снять шлем! Это не смешно! И вам вредно смотреть все сезоны Звездных Войн зараз, я предупреждал! Смотрите, уже одышка началась! Медсестра, помогите мне снять этот чертов шлем! Кажется, у него застряла голова!  
*тянут*  
Джим: Отец, я отомщу тебе за моего родного отца! *берет за руку Спока* И еще… мы собираемся пожениться!  
Нерон: ЧТО?!  
Маккой: *выронив шлем* Что?!  
Медсестра Чепэл *со слезами на глазах* Что?  
Ухура: *с безмятежной улыбкой акулы* Спок?..  
Джим: *оглядывая всех присутствующих* Ничего, Спок, не беспокойся, мы – практически канон, они не посмеют нас разлучить!

* * *

7\. …Клингоны:

Джим: *Влетает на боевом клингонском крейсере в самую гущу сражения и выносит Нараду*Все! Победа моя! Теперь по правилам Поединка Чести, я забираю Спока.  
Нерон: *офигел* Прошу прощения, что?! Он мой!!! И вообще, какой такой нахрен Поединок Чести?  
Маккой: Постойте, ребят! Мы что, на зеленокрового гоблина играем?  
Джим: Попридержи язык, Боунз, а не то я тебе его вырву! Все кончено, Нерон! Спок - мой! А ты вообще сейчас по сценарию умираешь! *посылает сообщение на Энтерпрайз* Ребятки, я вытащил вас из дерьма, так что по правилам вы должны выдать мне то, что я требую. Иначе ваши жизни не стоят ничего.  
Спок: Это правда. Я пойду с ним. Ему ничего не стоит уничтожить вас, все, чего он требует - это я. По клингонским понятиям мы у него в неоплатном долгу. Благо большинства превыше блага одного, я иду.  
Дамы "Энтерпрайз" *дружно рыдая*: Ах, мистер Спок!!!  
Спок: *телепортируется на корабль Джима*  
Джим: Вы действительно человек Чести, коммандер Спок. Вы сдержали данное слово.  
Спок: Вулканцы не лгут, Джим. *протягивает два пальца для вулканского поцелуя, Джим отвечает*  
Нерон: *в полной прострации* Что тут вообще происходит?..  
Маккой: *сочувственно похлопывает ромуланца по плечу* Расслабься парень. Просто сегодня автора покусал бешеный триббл, а у ее мозгового слизня на них аллергия...  
Нерон: Чего?..  
Маккой: *вздыхает* Забудь. Просто смирись.


End file.
